


The Princes: The Frost Dragons

by AngelPie



Series: The Princes - One Shot Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Winter Setting, Worried Dean, dragon repellent, dragons are real, gabriel isn't any better than his brother, not overly descriptive sexual scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/AngelPie
Summary: In the Winter months Dragons make themselves known, damage is minimal as long as people don't forget their dragon repellent. They favour flying over the castle grounds much to Castiel's surprise, Dean is used to the dragon. Sam really doesn't care too much and Gabriel is just a little shit and therefore Castiel is a little shit too, but mostly Gabriel.**NOW EDITED**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys it's been awhile since I last published so I'm giving you the first chapter in a series of One shots based on The Princes 
> 
> Please don't forget to bookmark, leave kudos and or a comment if you like the story.
> 
> **NOW EDITED**

It was the start of winter in Lawrence Kansas and the castle was quickly being made as warm and comfortable as possible, fires being lit in each room including Dean and Castiel’s shared bedroom so when Dean woke up that morning and wandered over to the window he didn’t bother dressing, Benny had started up the fire already, silently much earlier in the morning.

He let Castiel continue sleeping, not sure what the winters were like where his betrothed was from. He stared at the blanket of snow and frost that had appeared overnight as if by magic and honestly it was, even though magic was dead in all kingdoms small parts remained. He smiled he was going to be able to share this with Castiel but was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt familiar hands on his shoulders and a kiss being placed on the side of his neck. “Good morning to you too Cas.” Dean said turning and hugging the older prince.

They parted a moment later and Cas stared out the window taking full note of the weather. “I didn’t know that it snowed here.” He seemed awed at the sight of it.  
“It doesn’t snow here it’s caused by a dragon.” Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And later we may be able to witness the dragon that causes the snow every winter well from a safe distance, there is a rumour that the dragon is friendly but no one has been sane enough to get close.”

“Dragons?” Cas said spinning so fast he almost lost his footing. “They exist? But how does that explain the snow I thought dragons breathed fire not snow?” Cas asked while appreciating Dean’s naked form in the soft light.  
Dean chuckled. “My face is up here Cas.” He said lightly. “Frost Dragon’s breath snow and their wings created frost, there are different types of dragons, the ones that reside here are only Frost dragons that only come out of their caves in the mountains during the winter – they are the winter. In other areas, I believe there are water dragons and earth dragons. I haven’t heard anything about fire dragons though for many years.” Dean said quietly. “They were most probably all hunted down since they caused so much death and destruction.”

***

The conversation ended quickly after that and Castiel grinned wanting Dean in that moment so he decided to take Dean slightly be surprise but he wouldn’t be surprised at this point if Dean was naked on purpose. He was quick to move down Dean’s body watching the younger raise an eyebrow before catching onto what was about to happen.  
Dean groaned and closed his eyes tight from the onslaught of pleasure that wracked through him thanks to Castiel and his very talented mouth. The glass was cold against his back but he was also overheating at the same time and it didn’t take much more for Dean to come in thick spurts down Cas’s throat. It was embarrassing to release so fast so Dean was panting and avoiding looking at Castiel.  
Cas quickly stood back up and gently turned Dean’s face back to stare at him. “Don’t be embarrassed – I was getting you off fast on purpose, come on you can use your hand or mouth or whatever on me if you would like now.” At that Castiel kissed Dean deeply while Dean’s hand moved down to grip Cas’s cock, moving his hand quickly to get his lover off quickly like Cas had done to him. 

 

Soon they were both sweaty and smiling, kissing lazily and hugging, eventually they moved from the window to their bathroom to wash off lazily but quickly, not wanting to miss breakfast with their brothers before they would head out to enjoy the start of the winter and hopefully catch a glimpse of the frost dragon.

 

***

It was early afternoon before the four princes were getting ready to head outside. “Wait, we mustn’t forget the dragon repellent, I know about the rumour about them not attacking humans but that doesn’t mean they can’t or won’t.” Sam said pulling out a jar of well none of them knew exactly what it contained all that mattered was that it would keep them safe or so they hoped.  
Once protected they all headed outside, Gabriel and Castiel’s wings were out and they took off as soon as they were outside. “Damn it Cas, Gabe.” Dean called. “You shouldn’t!” Of course they weren’t listening and Dean could hear that the dragon was close.  
“We should get our horses, follow them, it could be fun even with the dragon around, and we are all protected so it shouldn’t be too bad Dean.”  
“Alright then Sam.” Dean said once he calmed down. 

They both ran towards the stables, saddling up as fast as they could before they cantered back quickly, finding the two winged princes flying along with the dragon. To Sam and Dean on the ground it looked magnificent however Dean was not impressed that the Novak brothers had flown up so suddenly, they began to ride, following them, weaving into the forest then back out again, the Novak princes dipping down to fly near the horses before soaring back up.  
They rode and flew for a good few hours, enjoying themselves immensely until the winged princes started to tire and so began to land. Dean and Sam slowed their horses to a walk and stopped once they all met up at the stables.  
“That was dangerous you know?” Dean said only partly annoyed at Castiel and Gabriel. “you also could have warned us first, Sammy there was telling me how much he wanted to fly with you Gabriel.” Dean said seriously while Sam spluttered about trying to communicate that he said no such thing.  
“But there would be no fun in that Dean. However, you should have said Sam, next time then.” Gabriel said smirking. “How many chances does someone get to fly with a dragon while presumably safe? Neither of us was going to let the chance to slip us by.”

It took some moments but they all started to laugh, everything was good and they had all had fun. “Now, snowball fight?” Gabriel asked while building a ball in his hands, throwing it at Dean.  
“Oh it’s on!” Dean called, the fight beginning.


End file.
